


wash away my fears

by sonnycreasy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post IT Chapter 2 (2019), Suicide mention, blood mention, eddie is alive, only slight reddie, the suicide mention isnt even really there i just mention stan’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnycreasy/pseuds/sonnycreasy
Summary: It’s been 4 months since the fucking clown incident and Richie still has issues





	wash away my fears

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what the fuck this is or what kind of universe it fits into in my head but i had a Thought and i wanted to get it out so here have a very short drabble

It’s been 4 months since the fucking clown incident (as Richie has dubbed it in his head) and Richie still has  _ issues _ . Specifically self-hygiene issues. At least, that’s what Eddie refers to it as with a scrunched up nose and a sad sigh. 

It shows just how much everything took out of him that he doesn’t even have the energy to protest, or quip back that  _ Eddie’s mom sure as hell didn’t complain last night.  _

He supposes there’s a ring of truth to it. 

It’s not that he  _ wants _ to be dirty.

It’s just that as soon as he steps in the shower the water hits his face and suddenly he’s lying in the glow of the deadlights, scared then relieved then horrified as Eddie Kaspbrak’s blood splashes all over him. 

It’s just that as soon as he runs a bath all he can see is Stanley lying there in blood-filled water, lifeless & cold, fear and confusion still radiating off of him even in death. 

It’s too much. 

It should help to console him that Eddie’s alive ( _You saved me, asshole_,  is what he’d said the first time Richie had freaked out in the bathroom, water drip drip dripping down his face, _ I’m here with you, I’m not dead and you  _ saved  _ me _ ), he knows it should. But sometimes it all feels like a sick joke and he’s gonna wake up from the deadlights all over again and Eddie’s gonna end up dead for real. 

Eddie tells him to go to therapy and Richie knows that he should (but, seriously, what sort of world is Richie living in that suddenly Eddie Kaspbrak is a voice of logic and reason?); he intends to. He’s just not ready yet. 

He’s found a workaround. Shower tilted low enough that the stream hits his chest. Loud distracting music. A wet-wipe swiped over his face. Small, Kaspbrak-sized hands tilting his head back over a basin and ever-so-carefully washing his hair. (And maybe that’s why he isn’t ready for therapy. He likes the excuse for intimacy with Eddie. And he knows Eddie does too.)

**Author's Note:**

> cry about reddie w me on twitter @hadertiddie


End file.
